captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Roberto Hongo
Story Brazilian of Japanese descent, former pro player and number 10 of the Brazilian national team, Roberto was diagnosed with detachment of the retina, forcing him to retire. He was very depressed and even tried to commit suicide, but was saved by Kodai Ozora, who told him to go to Japan. In Japan, Roberto found a new purpose in life by training the young Tsubasa Ozora. Following that idea, he suggested to train him in Brazil. Despite the approval of Tsubasa and his parents, Roberto changed his mind after that. He returned to Brazil, right after Tsubasa's victory in the Japanese elementary national championship, but alone, leaving a letter explaining to Tsubasa that he wasn't ready to train Tsubasa. Roberto became the coach of the Sao Paulo club's juveniles division. He cried when he saw a video of Tsubasa sent by the Japanese soccer organization to various Brazilian clubs. During a campaign in Paris, he went to see Tsubasa's matches in the International Jr. Youth Tournament. Here, he met Katagiri. Roberto asked Katagiri not to tell Tsubasa about him, feeling that he's not ready to face Tsubasa because of his broken promise. However, Katagiri asked him to become Tsubasa's personnal coach, since he didn't want Tsubasa's talent to go to waste. After a chat with coach Barbas, who wanted to take Tsubasa to Argentina, Roberto stayed to watch Tsubasa's matches when his team is leaving for Brazil, and finally, after the match between Japan and West Germany, Roberto met Tsubasa again and asked Tsubasa to go with him. Roberto trained Tsubasa for 3 years in Brazil, with much success. Witnessing Tsubasa's success in the pro Brazilian championship, he showed one last technique - the Sky Wing Shoot - to Tsubasa before becoming Brazil Youth's coach. Roberto had built a team without a number 10, because according to him, most of the teams Japan faced had lost because Tsubasa defeated their number 10. Yet, after seeing a video of a Brazilian prodigy, he decided to keep under his sleeve this secret player wearing the number 10. Under his guidance, the team had wonderful results and reached the final of the World Youth, facing Japan. Although his tactic worked extremely well at first, Japan's teamwork finally defeated Brazil, forcing Roberto to let his secret number 10, Natureza come onto the field. Successful at first, Japan still managed to win, thanks to an incredible sink or swim offense. Roberto admitted that Tsubasa had surpassed him but that their fight will go on. Thanked by Tsubasa before his departure to Europe, Roberto approved Tsubasa's choice of going to Barcelona, stating that Rivaul would teach him much. He went to see Tsubasa's debut in El Clasico, after reassuring him. Seeing Tsubasa play, Roberto thought that Tsubasa would probably realize the dream that he couldn't fulfill. Special techniques *'Overhead Kick' **'Off the Bar Overhead Kick' *'Drive Shoot' **'Flying Drive Shoot' *'Sky Wing Shoot' Trivia *His name was adapted to Roberto "Maravilha" ("Roberto Wonder") in the brazilian dub of Captain Tsubasa J, based on players who had the same nickname, as Dadá Maravilha and Túlio Maravilha (who was in activity by the time of the dub). In Road to 2002, his name wasn't changed. *His character was probably based on Tostão, a brazilian former soccer player who also retired because of detachment of retina. *In brazilian dub, he is voiced by Alfredo Rollo, who also voiced popular anime characters such as Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z/GT), Brock (Pokémon), Kuno Tatewaki (Ranma 1/2) and Gaurry (Slayers) Image Roberto.jpg de:Roberto Hongo Category:Characters introduced in the Shogakusei Saga Category:Coaches